In order to realize miniaturization and space saving while providing an operation panel that is sufficiently large, the operation panel of an information processing apparatus may be installed on a main body portion that includes a printer or the like. In such an information processing apparatus, a casing that covers an upper surface of the main body portion may be configured to be opened and closed so that paper using in printing can be replenished or exchanged. During the opening and closing of the casing, the operation panel is swiveled with respect to the main body portion so that it is retracted to a position that does not interfere with the opening and closing of the casing.
In the information processing apparatus as described above, when the operation panel is swiveled, an operator may erroneously touch the operation panel and cause an unintended input to be made.